


everything's gonna be alright

by ahnseongz



Category: Cravity (Band)
Genre: Anxiety, Cuddling, Fluff, Idol AU, M/M, Overthinking, one shot au, serim has insomnia, seriwoo - Freeform, soft seriwoo, this was before flame era promotions, woobin reassures him
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-16
Updated: 2020-12-16
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:27:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28107003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ahnseongz/pseuds/ahnseongz
Summary: serim couldn't sleep.
Relationships: Park Serim & Seo Woobin, Park Serim/Seo Woobin
Kudos: 38





	everything's gonna be alright

**Author's Note:**

> wrote this when i also couldn't sleep last night.
> 
>   
> i was listening to everything's gonna by alright by TOO when i got inspired. it's such a good song so i recommend it while reading this hehe

serim couldn't sleep.

it was the middle of a warm summer night in late july. they came home from a long day of practice which exhausted the members and resulted to everyone going to bed early. well, everyone except serim.

he's been tossing and turning in his bed for the past few hours now. even if his body is sore because he helped on making the choreography, his insomia is very alive and kicking. he tried everything he can to fall asleep yet it still resulted to nothing. his mind was too awake. their comeback is in a few weeks and he can't stop overthinking if it will go well like what the whole group is hoping for. 

even though they just finished promoting cloud 9, they had to prepare again for season 2— their first comeback. they know how tough the competition is in the k-industry today, expectations are present from left to right. since they're rookies, they need to actively stand out in the industry; to be known as cravity and not as the new brother group of their seniors at their company.

being the leader and the eldest, the pressure is on him. he strives to become the perfect reliable hyung despite having worries of his own. he never shows his weak side to anyone. he knows the trust his members have on him is too strong, he doesn't want to break their heart seeing him like that.

when he couldn't take it anymore, he gets up from his bed to go to the kitchen and grab some warm milk. he remembers what his mom told him when he was still young that by drinking warm milk, it will help his mind to relax and sleep better.

occupied in his childhood memories, he slightly jumps when he heard the microwave beep— implying that his drink is ready. he was about to take it out when he heard someone call him from the hallway.

"selm hyung?" 

_ruby?_

serim turns around to see the younger in his favorite oversized pajamas. one hand on his head trying to fix his messy hair.

 _adorable._ the older thought. serim's eyes softened after seeing woobin.

"why are you awake, ruby? aren't you tired?"

"i could ask the same thing to you, hyung. you've done a lot for us earlier but it's obvious you haven't slept a wink." the latter says while walking closer to their leader. he sits on the high chair next to where serim is standing.

"i got out of the bathroom when i noticed one of the lights were on. i also heard the faint sound of the microwave working and i came to check who was up. i had a feeling it would be you."

"what do you mean?"

"hyung. be honest with me, please?" woobin stares at the other's eyes, confusion is visible on serim's face. "is there anything bothering you lately?"

_oh._

"it's nothing," serim responds, slightly tilting his head to shift his gaze. "i'm fine, woobin-ah. don't worry about hyung."

"the others may have not noticed it, but i know you. we spent a lot of time together since trainee days and i'm very familiar of this side of yours." 

serim's expression fell, his lips trembled to into a pout when he felt tears starting to form in his eyes. woobin knows him so, so well. 

"do you think," serim hesitates but continues when the latter looked at him attentively, "do you think i'm doing well as your leader?"

"hyung, you're doing amazing! i don't know where would we be without you. you take care of us very well." woobin answers immediately with no hesitation in his voice.

"i do worry about you though. you don't show it when you're down and it hurts to see you suffer alone." the younger cups both of the other's cheeks, drying his tears.

"please don't hesitate to open up to us, to me. we talked about this before, right? you know i'm always here for you. you're never a burden to me."

"it's just that... i'm scared of all the comments i've seen on naver. i can't help but compare myself to others. i want to show everyone what i'm capable of, but i can't fully do that when i'm actually weak inside."

seeing serim like that broke woobin's heart.

after a short moment of silence, woobin stands up from his seat and starts planting kisses on serim's face.

_left cheek._

_right cheek._

_serim's nose._

_serim's forehead._

_serim's lips._

they stayed like that for a few seconds. serim starts to calm down and woobin pulls away to look at the other again to coo at him. he never really fails to make serim feel loved.

"we don't have to be the best. instead, we can work hard to do our best." the younger replies. "don't mind those comments, they're not true. you're not weak and you have us with you. those antis don't know you the way we do, even our fans recognize how great you are."

it doesn't even take much for woobin to calm serim. despite being a year older than woobin, he feels assured around him.

"you know, ruby? you're right. i just need to focus more on the positive side. i'm already receiving lots of love from you guys and our fans, that's enough for me." serim says, finally smiling. "we have a long way to go in our career, there's still a lot of opportunities for us to prove ourselves."

"that's the spirit! but also don't forget that your feelings are valid, okay? you can take a break when it's overwhelming and as always, i'll be here to help you heal."

"thank you, baby. for everything."

"of course." the younger responds."i'm your boyfriend, silly. it's my job to make you happy and less stressed." he moves closer again, giving serim another peck on the lips.

"now why don't we sit on the couch for a while so you could finish your milk?"

"can you cuddle me?"

woobin grins, "you didn't even need to ask."

**Author's Note:**

> just,,,, soft seriwoo
> 
> twitter: @sunrisepsr


End file.
